The mission of the proposed MHIRC is to provide high quality comprehensive infrastructure support for the conduct of intervention research aimed at improving the outcomes for individuals with schizophrenia. The populations that we intend to study range from those who are at high risk for developing the disorder and those recently diagnosed to those with long-term illness and those who are poor or partial responders. Our goals will be clinically meaningful reductions in symptomatology, rates of relapse, adverse effects and substantive improvements in psychosocial and vocational functional and subjective well-being. Our access to a broad range of patients and a full continuum of clinical services will enable us to assess interventions from the long term perspective required by the nature of the illness and the importance of outcomes that go beyond the short term reduction of symptoms. We plan to study treatments in diverse populations using broad inclusion criteria, to maximize generalizability and public health benefit. The Center will enable us to recruit from the expanded mental health network available to us through the recently established N orth Shore- Long Island Jewish Health System from a range of affiliated county, stage and private facilities in the region. The Center also will collaborate with other Centers and investigators on a national level to create synergies that can help advance the field. In addition, the center will serve as a national resource for training, consultation and dissemination of information about the treatment of schizophrenia. The proposed IRC organization includes a central Scientific Direction and Administration Core, and seven units: Clinical Assessment and Training; Biostatistics and Study management; Cognitive Neuroscience; Disability, Outcomes and Cost; Prevention and High Risk; Novel Intervention, Pilot Studies; and Knowledge Transfer.